minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
The Evaman
MC12.EVAMAN or just Evaman is an entity hacker in Minecraft. It joins random server ports and does weird things. If you ever encounter it, write it down here. - Luke (awesomefighter) Awesomefighter's Encounter At my school, Minecraft was the most popular game and all of my friends played it. We built cities, played mini-games, and made videos. My name is Luke. One day, some of my friends and I played on my friend Joe's private survival server. He shared the IP address, and we all joined. We started doing normal Minecraft things, such as building, mining, and crafting. It was only the 4 of us. We were the only ones who knew the IP address. About 30 minutes later, things got weird. One of my friends, Synthex, said in the chat, "{MC12.EVAMAN:client:on}", before disconnecting. I didn't even notice it until one of my other friends, CHester13, pointed it out. My other friend, Chowguy (Joe), thought that he had was trying to prank us, and we all agreed that he would join again soon. Ten minutes later, Synthex still didn't reconnect. We all thought he had to go to bed. Around 10 minutes later, we discovered a village, but it was burning down. Me and my friends investigated, but there was no fire or lava source nearby. We put out the fire one of the houses, only to find a sign that said "{MC12.EVAMAN:28038:54}" Chowguy thought Synthex put it there before he disconnected. I thought to myself, how did Synthex put a sign all the way over here, though he was with us the whole time? Later, when we were adventuring in a cave, Chowguy spotted a faint light source in the distance. We followed it, and we found a redstone torch with a sign that said "{MC12.EVAMAN:summonactive:true}." We now all thought that Synthex definitely did not put these signs down, because we never explored down this passage before. Also, this was a new world and we never switched to creative mode. We were all creeped out by these strange signs. What do they mean? Who is MC12.EVAMAN? Chowguy suggested that it could be an easter egg from the new update. I agreed, but had an uneasy feeling about everything. Later, CHester13 thought he saw a green player, though we were the only players on the server. Chowguy and I checked in the player list, and sure enough, it was only us three. Later, we saw a comment that said " 81374893192-762345-93" Now my friends and I were really freaking out. CHester13 said his game was glitching and he saw the green figure from before but closer. That was the last comment he said, because in the chat there was a message that read, "MC12.EVAMAN removed User:CHester13 from the server." I brought up the player list again, but the only players that showed up were awesomefighter (me), and Chowguy. Then, a message appeared in the chat that said, "Evaman Is Here." Chowguy and I hid inside of an underground base. 20 minutes later, nothing happened. Chowguy suggested we should just quit the game. I refused because I wanted to know what "Evaman" is. We came out of the base to get some food, because we were getting low on food. When we reached our house, it was burning down, and our chest and its items were already consumed by the flames. When I looked to my left, my friend, Chowguy was randomly taking damage, though nothing seemed to be causing it. I couldn't do anything to help him. In the chat it said, "Chowguy was killed by magic." 3 seconds later, the chat said "MC12.EVAMAN removed User:Chowguy from the server." I wanted to quit, but I wanted to find out was this entity was. A few seconds later, there was a message in the chat the read, "Now It's You And Me." I was freaking out. I was about to quit, but my keyboard wasn't working and my mouse wasn't moving. I was teleported to a dark room. 2 seconds later, the room brightened up. In the corner, there was an entity that was all green, with tan and blue marks, and a giant red mouth. It slowly looked at me and made a screeching noise as its head vibrated. 3 seconds later, Minecraft crashed. I read the crash log, and it said "MC12.EVAMAN removed User:awesomefighter from the server." 5 seconds later, my computer shut off and I couldn't turn it back on. When I finally got my computer working again, I tried to rejoin the server, but it kept saying "Unknown Host". I never saw this entity again, neither did my friends. Mineplex Encounter Hello. My name is Samuel. I was playing with my brother on the Mineplex server. My brother has the "Eternal" rank so he can make private servers in Mineplex. We invited some of our friends to play with us in our lobby. When we were getting ready to play a game in the lobby, a player called "Evaman" joined the game. My friends and I checked the player list, but there was no player called "Evaman". Evaman also didn't show up in the lobby. We were kind of scared, but we thought it was a joke by the Mineplex admins. We did not get any more messages until we were all kicked back into the lobby. The message said, " 039123-4392-24" We asked everyone on our server if they knew this person, but nobody knows about it. Later, Mineplex crashed for all of us and it said, "MC12.EVAMAN removed User:sam19 from the server." The next day, Mineplex was back up and working. We never saw the player Evaman again. Gamebro's encounter Hi. I'm Jeffery, and my gamer tag is Gamebro. Minecraft has always been one of my favorite games, but recently, I started to play many other games. Summer of 2019, I hear Minecraft is getting popular again. Many new things have been added to the game. It is version 1.14, I last played on version 1.9. It was like a whole new game. I decided that I wanted to make a whitelisted survival server using my IP address, so my friends can join later. Since it is whitelisted, I can only invite who I want. When I joined the game, I spawned in the plains biome. I looked around. I was surrounded by trees. I was standing in a small clearing in the forest. Great! ''I thought. ''I could easily build a house with all this wood! I started breaking some logs to build a house until a message appeared in the chat. I froze. The message read, "Evaman has joined the game." I looked back at the clearing. In the distance, I could see a green player standing still. "Hello?" I said in the chat. "This server is whitelisted. How did you get on?" The player just stood still. Just then, a message appeared in the chat. It read, " 733456-3452-23" I went closer to the player. The skin that they were wearing was all green, with a large red mouth and some blue lines on its torso. It also had a weird marking where its eyes should be. I said in chat, "Get off the server or I will have to ban you." All of the sudden, the player turned its back towards me, and started to walk into the forest. I did the command /ban Evaman. After that, there was a message in chat that read "Unable to ban User:Evaman." I thought that was really weird. I have admin permissions! I can ban anyone! Why can't I ban that player? I got suspicious that this player could be a bot or an AI. I followed where it went. 2 minutes later, I came across a sign that had random numbers on it. I looked up the numbers on Google, but I got no search results. In the distance, I see the player standing still. "Why can't I ban you?" I asked in the chat. The player just stood still looking down. A message appeared in chat. It said, " {MC12.EVAMAN:syphenclientcode:82854}" The player started walking away again. I took a screenshot of it walking away. I started to follow it again. 3 minutes later, the player stopped again. The player started to dig down. I jumped in the hole and followed it. It ended up stopping in a dome-shaped cave. The player slowly turned and looked at me. A message in the chat read, " {MC12.EVAMAN:playercount:"1",destroy:"true"}." All of the sudden, the player lunged at me and a horrific sound played. I was teleported to this weird green dimension. I thought this could be a feature from the new update, and that Evaman was just a new mob. I looked around. There were no players, except for one. It looked exactly like that "Evaman" player. I slowly went up to the player, and my game crashed. When I restarted Minecraft, I tried to rejoin the server, but it said "Unknown Host". The only proof I have of this entity is the one screenshot. I tried to email Mojang about this, but I haven't got a response yet. Iceflame1's encounter I started a Minecraft world and made a normal house and started mining. I heard cave noises outside and I went to check it out. I saw a green figure in the distance, but I thought it was just a creeper. The cave noises stopped for a while and I continued doing what I was doing earlier. When the cave noises returned, I grabbed out my phone and started to record. When I got outside, I looked around, and then a green player ran towards me, lagged my game, and started vibrating its head. I stopped recording right before my game crashed. When I reloaded Minecraft, my world was deleted. You can view the footage at https://vimeo.com/347855581 Trivia * Evaman has some sort of a connection to Syphen. He is possibly a corrupt of the Syphen Client. * Evaman's full name is MC12.EVAMAN. MC could mean Minecraft and 12 could be a version of Syphen. * Evaman can fly in survival mode using Syphen. Gallery Category:Creepypasta Category:Hackers Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Entities Category:Wall of Text Category:PC Minecraft Category:Supernatural Category:Stalkers Category:Ghost Category:Cliche